The original small computer system interface (SCSI) protocol was developed to provide a common interface that could be used across peripheral platforms and system applications. Multiple generations of the parallel SCSI protocol successively doubled bandwidths, while also increasing signal degradation, and signal skew. The Serial Attached SCSI (SAS) protocol inherits its command set from parallel SCSI. The SAS architecture solves the parallel SCSI problems of bus contention, clock skew, and signal degradation at higher signaling rates, thereby providing performance headroom to meet enterprise storage needs. Further, serial attached SCSI devices provide access to multiple storage facilities over a single bus.